Family Isn't Too Far Away
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Sari finds out she's not fully human, she learns her real parents are out there somewhere, but who are they? And why did they give her to Professor Sumdac years ago to raise her? Along the way, she finds out that the family she belongs to is closer than she realizes. Post second season and takes place in an AU third season. :) COMPLETE.
1. Who Am I?

**I've been kicking around this idea for a long time after seeing the Transformers Animated episode "Elite Guard" where Powell reveals that there was no records of Sari at all. Well, I had the idea tucked away for a while and then my muse brought it back to the front of my mind again with a few other things. And I promise that after I complete this story, I will begin "A Sparkling's Love Can Change A Mech."**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I only own Aquastar. Also, this story takes place at the end of the second season and during the third season, but with a twist as this was partially inspired by Barbie in "A Mermaid Tail". :)**

 **And now, the story begins.**

* * *

 **Family Isn't Too Far Away**

 **Chapter 1: Who Am I?**

On the way back to Sumdac tower, everyone was quiet, too shocked after learning that Sari had a robotic right arm and her father had said he needed to tell her something.

"Dad, why do I have a robotic arm?" the eight year old demanded to know.

Isaac Sumdac took a deep breath. "Let's get to my lab first and I'll explain," he promised.

When they got to his lab, he pulled out an old file and opened it. It showed Sari's progress with school and had some pictures of her when she was younger. "Eight years ago, Sari, you were brought to me by two mysterious figures who asked me to raise you," he said. "They didn't tell me who they were and in these past eight years I've had contact with them, they've never told me what their names are, but I believe you are their daughter."

Sari looked at the pictures. "Have they ever come back?" she asked.

"No," said the professor. "They contact me about twice a year and I send them pictures of you and of your accomplishments and they always send back a thank you note."

He showed her one of the notes, but it wasn't signed and Sari was getting upset. "If they're my parents, then why haven't they come to see me? Why did they give me to you? Who are they?" she asked, tears starting to build up in her eyes. Jazz, the white ninja bot, kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him as her tears started falling. "And what am I?"

Isaac sighed. "I'm sorry, Sari," he said. "They told me where they were was too dangerous and they wanted you to be safe."

Sari looked sadder at that. "So, if you're not my dad, then why did you agree to raise me?" she asked.

Isaac placed a hand on her shoulder. "Being a bachelor, I always wanted a child," he said. "But my work took up a lot of my time, so when you were brought to me, I couldn't pass up a chance to raise a child, even if that child wasn't my biological child."

He then chuckled. "I never told you the story of the biggest fright I received, did I?" he asked.

Sari shook her head. "No," she said. "But, um, how exactly is that going to answer all the questions I have?"

He smiled. "I was shooting for helping you feel a bit better talking about them," he said.

She nodded and Jazz picked her up and set her on his shoulder as the Autobots also gathered around to hear the story.

* * *

 _Eight years ago…_

Isaac Sumdac was working on another invention and fixing some of his equipment. "I'll have to invent some kind of auto-fix for these things," he said to himself.

Little did he know he was being watched as two figures looked at each other and the shorter one nodded and they approached the scientist.

Isaac felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the two and gasped, reaching for the alarm, but the taller one grabbed him and held his arms behind his back and the shorter one approached him.

"Wait," the shorter one said in a feminine voice. "We need to speak with you, Isaac Sumdac."

He was shocked. "Who are you two?" he asked.

"Please, don't speak," the taller one requested calmly in a male voice.

"Honey, don't scare him like that," said the female.

"Sorry, Baby. I just don't know if we can trust him," said the male.

The female turned to him. "I'm sorry, Professor. We just want to make sure we're making a right choice," she said.

Professor Sumdac looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The female came closer and he saw a bundle on her back that held a small infant girl. "Professor, my mate and I are fighting in a war and it's become too dangerous for us to keep our daughter out of it because our enemies are drawing closer than we'd like. Therefore, we need your help," she said.

He was about to say he couldn't fight in a war when she removed the bundle from her back and, with tears in her eyes, handed her child to him. "I know this is sudden, but please, can you keep our daughter safe and raise her as your own?" she asked.

Isaac was shocked. "But, why?" he asked. "Why not perhaps a relative of yours?"

"There are no others," said the male. "Please, Professor. My mate and I have seen your work and know our daughter will be safe with you."

The scientist looked at the child and he just couldn't find the heart to tell the couple 'no'. The little girl was just too adorable. "What is her name?" he asked.

The female gently stroked her baby girl's forehead. "Her name is Sari," she said.

The male gently rested his hands on his mate's shoulders. "We need to go," he said gently.

"Wait," said Professor Sumdac. "Is there some way I can contact you to tell you how your daughter is doing?"

The female shook her head, but the scientist held up a hand. "I insist," he said. "Even though she's going to be staying with me, you should be kept up to date on her progress."

The female looked up at her mate. "He does have a point, Honey," she said. "We might not see our daughter again."

The male looked saddened at that and finally nodded, asking the professor for a number they could reach him at, saying it was best they contacted him and said twice a year was probably the safest they could risk. Professor Sumdac nodded and promised to have progress reports ready for them and pictures of their daughter.

Both thanked him and then left, saying they would one day return if time allowed it.

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

The professor looked at Sari. "They haven't returned in these eight years and I believe it's been due to the war they mentioned," he said. "But they've never forgotten about you."

Sari looked worried. "Do you think they're still alive?" she asked. "But, if I was given to you, then why are there no records of me?"

"I don't know," he said. "Perhaps they didn't go to a hospital when you were born?"

Prowl stood up. "But why?" he asked.

"Maybe they weren't from Earth?" asked Bumblebee.

They looked at him. "You think I'm an alien?" asked Sari, sounding offended.

"No offense, Sari, but while I'm no expert on Earth technology, the technology in your arm looks a bit like Cybertronian technology," he said gently. "But how could a human have Cybertronian tech in them?"

"That's what we need to find out," said Ratchet as he gently took Sari in his hands, feeling her hug his hand as she wiped away some tears.

"Wait, Ratch," she said suddenly and gestured to the ground. He set her down and she hugged the man she had thought was her father all these years. "Even though you're not my real dad, I still love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sari," he said. "And I hope your real parents are alive too."

She hoped so too.

* * *

 **Be on the lookout for the next chapter coming soon! :)**

 **In the meantime, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Ratchet's scans confirmed that Sari was part Cybertronian, but had no answers for how she was that way. The eight year old girl decided that she could help her friends battle the Decepticons and so held the key in her hand and a spot under her neck opened up and she inserted the key in.

But instead of the upgrade she had been looking for, she felt weak and lay back down on her bed, her mind going blank for a bit as her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes, but didn't recognize where she was. There were two unfamiliar faces looking down at her. One was a human female with blue eyes and red hair. The other had a kind face and was maroon colored, with a bit of orange and yellow with the Autobot symbol on his chest.

"My little princess," he said in a deep voice and lifted her out of the crib she was in, holding her in his arms. She was a bit alarmed as he was huge, but his large hands were gentle as he supported her head and his thumb brushed over her cheek as he smiled at her and then looked at the woman beside him. "How did I deserve to have two very beautiful girls in my life?"

The woman smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Our little girl," she said with a smile. "Our little Sari."

Then, it went blurry and Sari saw the Autobot holding her again as he faced four others. "Guys, I thought it was time you all met your niece," he said.

The four smiled and a female Autobot came forward. "She looks just like Aquastar, but has your color in her eyes, Rodimus," she said.

"Can't believe we finally have a niece," said a colorful Autobot as he came up to her. "Can't wait to hear her start calling me Uncle Hot Shot."

"Hey, you're not her only uncle here," said an orange bot with a smirk.

A stocky robot then came up to them. "Well, she's a cute one for sure," he said a bit gruffly.

Sari felt the urge to giggle and so she did. "Look at that, she's smiling at Brawn," said Red Alert.

"Hey, no fair he gets her to smile first," said Ironhide.

Rodimus chuckled a bit and Hot Shot smirked. "Actually, I bet Rodimus got her to smile right away," he said.

"Well, when I first held her, she did seem to smile at me," said the proud father.

"Of course she did," said the woman that came up behind Rodimus.

"Hello, Aquastar," said Brawn politely. "Congratulations."

The others echoed his words. "Thank you," said Aquastar.

"Have you told your father yet?" Red Alert asked gently.

The couple looked away for a moment. "Not yet," said the woman. "I don't know how to tell him."

"With the war coming closer to here, you might want to tell him soon," said Hot Shot worriedly. "Sari's going to need someone to protect her while you two are out there fighting."

"You're right," said Rodimus, but he sounded sad.

Aquastar was also sad. "Why must this war go on so long?" she asked.

She felt her mate place a hand on her shoulder. "We should look into potential others to keep our daughter safe," he said.

She nodded and held her baby girl close, drawing some comfort from the maroon eyes that gazed up at her, wondering why she was sad.

Sari's eight-year-old mind went blank again before shifting through memories she remembered, like Isaac Sumdac reading her a story before bed, and Tutor Bot teaching her various lessons in Math, History, and such.

She suddenly gasped as the key fell out and the spot on her neck disappeared seamlessly as she sat up, her mind coming back to the present. "Sari?" asked Ratchet as he helped her gently sit up.

"Ratchet, the key. I saw…I saw my parents," she said.

"It must have unlocked your memories," he said. "Have you seen them here on Earth, among us?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "But, they had names."

She then frowned. "I…I can't remember their names," she said. "The others said their names, but…,"

He gently picked her up. "The key might have relocked those memories," he said.

"But why?" she asked. "I should know who my real parents are."

Tears began falling down her face and Ratchet showed his soft side by rubbing her back gently. "Give it some time, Sari," he said gently. "Mysteries like this don't become solved in a day, you know."

Even though she knew he was right, she was still sad.

But at least she knew what they looked like. Her father was an Autobot and her mother was a human, but that was all she knew for right now.

And she desperately wanted to know more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Looking For Answers

**Chapter 3: Looking For Answers**

Even though she couldn't remember now what the other robots she had seen in her memories called her parents, Sari wasn't going to give up. She had seen what they looked like and was hoping she could search the database the Autobots had to try and find out who her parents were.

Searching the database, she found pictures of several Autobots she didn't know, but she couldn't find the pictures of her parents or of the Autobots that she had seen in the flashback. "There's got to be something about my parents here," she said. "I have to know."

Prowl came in and saw Sari working at the database computer, but looking frustrated. "Are you searching for your parents, Sari?" he asked curiously.

"Trying to," she said. "But I can't find any of the Autobots besides you guys here."

"We don't have a database of the Autobots still on Cybertron," he explained.

She looked really upset now. "Why can't I find out who they are?" she asked, feeling tears fill her eyes. "I want to know who they are. Why did they not come back?"

She then turned to Prowl. "You remember the Autobots you see on Cybertron, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded and then realized what she was getting at. "Go ahead and describe what you saw. I'll let you know if I remember them."

"My father is a tall, maroon robot with yellow and orange colors," said Sari. "My mother was a human with red hair and blue eyes."

Prowl thought for a moment. "The female sounds familiar," he said and pulled out a picture of when he was Master Yoketron's student. There was another student there at the time. A female who was his adopted daughter. "That is myself and Yoketron and the girl was his adopted daughter."

Sari looked at it and nodded. "It's her, only a lot more older," she said. "Do you remember her name?"

He shook his head. "She was a teacher as he was and I addressed her as 'Miss'. That was the title Master Yoketron had told me to call her," he said.

Sari sighed. "Being a ninja, there's probably no information on her then," she said. She then looked up at the ninja. "Would she still be on Cybertron?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Prowl. "When Master Yoketron passed on, I left, losing contact with everyone until Prime's crew found me."

Tears fell down Sari's face and Prowl picked her up, holding her in a gentle hug. "I've wondered what happened to her though," he said, picking up the picture before looking at Sari. "Your hair is as red as hers was."

Sari took some comfort seeing that Prowl had at least known her mother, even if he didn't know her name, but at least she had a picture of her as Prowl now gave her the picture he had. "I do hope she's still alive, Sari," he said comfortingly. "And I bet she hasn't forgotten about you."

The comforting words helped and she snuggled her head onto his shoulder. She was tired from looking up things in the database for most of the afternoon, but she at least had something other than a flashback and a few answers, but she felt like she had only taken a step towards the truth and that frustrated her.

She closed her eyes and let Prowl comfort her, neither one knowing that they'd soon get quite a shock from someone very soon.

* * *

 **Yes, a cliffhanger, along with a bit of Prowl comforting Sari. I just love it when he comforts her.**

 **Who is that person that will give the Autobots a shock when they arrive? That will be revealed in the next chapter. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Shock Of Their Lives

**Chapter 4: Shock Of Their Lives**

Sari flopped down on the beanbags in her room, some tears in her eyes. She had tried unlocking her earlier memories again, but the Key had instead unlocked the more recent memories of her meeting the Elite Guard and to the present. She hugged a nearby pillow close to her and rested her head in it. She badly wanted to know about her parents and all the questions she had were creating a painful ache in not only her heart, but also her whole body. The emotional pain was just getting unbearable.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Not long after she was fully asleep, someone quietly entered her room, moving without any noise. The figure watched the red-headed girl with sharp eyes and picked up a blanket from her bed and gently placed it over her before one hand gently brushed some of the red hair away from the eight-year-old's face.

Sari let out a small whimper and felt the hand move to her back to rub it comfortingly. She opened her maroon eyes and saw a white robot in the room with her. He had on a helm that she had never seen before and his blue eyes were gentle. The rest of his armor looked ornate, like a samurai's armor.

One of the robot's hands cupped the left side of her face and she saw the Autobot insignia on his chest. That and his gentle touch told her he wasn't an enemy. Her jaw then dropped. "Master Yoketron?" She asked, recognizing him from the picture Prowl had shown her the other day.

He smiled and nodded. "So Prowl did tell you about me," he said, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Sari then jumped up, about to run off and find Prowl when she paused, reaching out a hand hesitantly and he smiled, taking her hand and gently pressing it to where his spark was and she felt his sparkbeat. "You're alive," she said and then smiled. "Prowl's gonna flip!"

Curious at her word choice, Yoketron watched her race out of the room and down the hall to another room, coming back a moment later with a confused Prowl and Jazz behind her and both of them looked at Yoketron and their jaws dropped, disbelief on their faces before that disbelief slowly turned to hope. "Master Yoketron?" Jazz stammered out.

Prowl shook his head. "No," he said softly. "He's dead."

Yoketron gently shook his head. "My uncle is the one who died, Prowl, the one you tried to save," he said gently. "He and I looked alike. Not even Lockdown could tell the difference between us."

"Lockdown?" Jazz asked in horror. "He killed your uncle?"

Yoketron nodded. "I disappeared not long after most of the protoforms were stolen, but managed to escape with one of them and my daughter," he said. "She married one of the Autobot soldiers and has been fighting in the war with him since."

Prowl and Jazz both came forward and bowed in respect for their teacher. "How is your daughter?" Prowl asked politely.

"She is well," said Yoketron. "In fact, the reason I came to Earth is because she told me to come here to find my granddaughter."

"Your granddaughter?" asked Jazz. "Your daughter had a sparkling?"

"Yes, she did," said the cyberninja master and turned to Sari. "Child, is your name 'Sari'?"

Sari's jaw dropped at that question. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Because you are Aquastar and Rodimus Prime's child and Aquastar is my daughter," he said. "Therefore, young one, you are my granddaughter."

Shock filled not only Sari, but the other two Autobots as well, making them all freeze and Sari suddenly remembered the locked memories that her Key had unlocked a few days ago.

Aquastar was the name of the woman she had first seen standing beside the maroon-colored Autobot with yellow flames on his chest and the woman had called him Rodimus. Those memories flooded her mind again and she sat down on the beanbags behind her.

She then looked up at Yoketron. "My mom is your daughter?" She asked. "You're really my grandfather?"

Yoketron kneeled down his her height. "Yes, little one," he said. "If it helps you a bit, I didn't know about you until recently."

That helped a little, but that also gave Sari another question. "But, then why didn't Mom and Dad give me to you to raise instead of bringing me here to Earth?" She asked.

"They must have felt the war was too close for comfort and decided you were safer here on Earth," said Jazz gently. "But even so, why didn't they tell you about her earlier, Master?"

Yoketron looked sad. "I honestly don't know," he asked.

"Do you know where they are now?" Sari asked him, hope filling her that she'd see her parents soon and be able to ask them why they had abandoned her.

"Somewhere in the galaxy near Cybertron, but that's all I know," he answered her.

Sari felt tears fill her eyes and she suddenly hugged her grandfather, who returned the hug and held her with one hand rubbing her back to comfort her as she began crying once again.

When would she finally know the truth? The emotional pain within her grew more as she wondered that.

* * *

 **Yes! Yoketron is alive! And bet you all didn't see that coming, did you?**

 **Sari now has some more questions, but when will she finally get her answers? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Next chapter focuses on Sari's parents. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Outwitting The Hunter

**A/N: This chapter contains some spoilers for the TFA episodes: "Mission Accomplished" and "Autobot Camp".**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Outwitting The Hunter**

Aquastar ducked as Lockdown brought his chainsaw around to hit her, but she swung her legs around and knocked him down before jumping back. Rodimus jumped out from behind a nearby boulder and fired his energy arrows, forcing the hunter to fall to his knees, having already taken several energy arrows from the Prime.

Aquastar slipped behind Lockdown and delivered a ninja nerve blow that would render Lockdown unable to move for a few days. He fell forward and was struggling to get up and breathe, but the two used his own stasis to bind him down. "So, the hunter failed," said Aquastar in mock surprise.

Lockdown glared up at them. "Megatron knows," he said, making them turn sharply to him. "He knows what you hide and he'll terminate you both and win the war."

Aquastar felt shock fill her and then turned to him. "If he knows, then those rumors were not rumors," she said. "No matter, Megatron will not win this war."

Lockdown began laughing. "Oh, he will," he said. "He always wins."

She glared at him. "He didn't win all those years ago. He won't win now," she said, recalling the Great Wars.

Rodimus reached up and placed a hand on the back of his mate's neck, giving a very light squeeze. Aquastar kicked upward sharply, her foot hitting the hunter face's hard, making him grunt in pain before she flipped up and landed on the bound hunter's back, delivering another nerve blow that would knock him out for a bit. She then flipped up in the air again and landed beside her sparkmate. "A boaster like always," said the maroon-colored Prime with disgust.

"Lockdown may boast many things, my love, but he doesn't lie," said Aquastar before suddenly she became still and the center part of the femme Autobot opened to reveal a cockpit and a human woman stepped out to stand beside the male Autobot.

Rodimus turned to her. "Star," he said, holding her close as she hugged him. "If Lockdown wasn't lying, they we need to get the others and head out at once."

She nodded before she felt her sparkmate brush some of her red hair away from her face and he looked sad. "If Megatron does ever find our little Sari…," he said.

"Don't think that way," said Star, massaging her mate's shoulders soothingly. "If Megatron hasn't found out that my Aquastar form is just an exoskeletal suit, then he hasn't found Sari yet. I hope."

Rodimus nodded and grabbed the exoskeletal suit. The suit was made of four parts: two metal gloves and two metal legs that had thick high-heeled boots for feet. These parts merged with Star when she put them on and they formed the rest of her Autobot form, so no one could guess that the Aquastar form was simply a suit piloted by a human.

Placing it in his subspace, they both headed out to find their team. Ironhide saw them coming as he was on guard duty. "You guys got Lockdown?" He asked.

"The Elite Guard will pick him up later," said Star.

"Ironhide, how are our supplies?" Rodimus asked.

"We're good for a few weeks," said the strong Autobot.

Rodimus nodded. "Are the others inside?"

"Yes, sir."

Rodimus motioned Ironhide to follow them inside as he opened the door for Star, who smiled at him as she headed in. Rodimus motioned Ironhide in and was right behind him, closing the door firmly. Red Alert, Brawn, and Hot Shot all stood up when they came in.

"We need to leave at once," said Rodimus. "Megatron knows about Sari."

The others gasped. "Does he know what she is?" asked Red Alert.

"Hopefully he hasn't found out," said Star. "But he knows she's our child."

Brawn went over to them. "I've been making sure the ship has been ready to take off in case this ever happened," he said. "We can leave after we pack up, which should be just a few minutes."

Rodimus nodded. "Thank you, Brawn," he said in gratitude.

Packing up, as Brawn has said, took less than five minutes and they were off into the galaxy, looking over reports from Cybertron. Rodimus then stopped at one and went rigid.

Star felt his fear through their bond and turned to him. "Rodimus? What is the matter, my love?" She asked, going up to him and placing a hand over where his spark was.

He turned to her. "Megatron is on Earth," he said. "In Detroit, Michigan."

Star gasped. "That's where Sari is!" She exclaimed.

"Then, we need to get to Earth fast," said Hot Shot.

Red Alert checked for nearby spacebridges and pointed one out. "We can use that spacebridge," she said.

"Red Alert, enter these coordinates electronically to the spacebridge," Rodimus ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said, turning back to the computers.

"Brawn, make sure both our ship weapons and our personal weapons are charged and ready," Star requested.

"Yes, ma'am," said the short, but brave, Autobot.

"Ironhide, call in Jetstorm and Jetfire," said Rodimus. "We're going to need them as aerial surveillance and support."

"On it," said Ironhide with a nod.

"Hot Shot, we need you to fly into the spacebridge as fast as you can and fly us down to Earth as fast as you can," said Star.

He nodded. "Right away, ma'am," he said to her.

Star then looked out the windows as they flew toward the spacebridge and felt Rodimus come up behind her and wrap his arms around her securely and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Did you send the message to your father?" He asked gently.

"Yes," she said. "I hope he got it and he's found Sari."

"Knowing your father, he found her," Rodimus said soothingly.

"I just wish we could have told him sooner," Star said. "But…,"

"The war," said her sparkmate gently. She nodded.

"Oh, Rodimus, now that father knows what happened, how can I face him? I promised him to do as he had asked, but I failed," Star said.

Rodimus tilted up her face gently to look at him. "Beautiful, we had no idea our presence would cause that to happen," he said. "But we gained something we had always wanted."

"Yes," said Star, nodding her head. "And I don't regret Sari. I could never regret my daughter."

"Neither could I," said Rodimus firmly. "You and Sari are my world."

She smiled up at him. "Do you think the Professor has told Sari about us?" She asked.

"I hope so," he said. "And I hope she knows that we love her, even though we've been away for so long."

Red Alert, who had come up to them and caught the last sentence, placed a hand on Rodimus' shoulder and on Star's shoulder. "Yoketron is no doubt telling Sari stories about you both," she said reassuringly. "I also found something else."

She handed a report to Rodimus, who pulled Star closer so that they could both read it and Star's eyes widened. "Sari is with Optimus' maintenance crew?" She asked.

"And they are heroes in Detroit, Michigan," said Red Alert with a smile. "They might be just a maintenance crew, but they would save anyone in danger."

Ironhide scoffed. "I remember two of them from Boot Camp," he said. "Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Those two could never be heroes."

"Really?" asked Hot Shot as he pulled up something on the holographic computers. "Look at this."

It was a story of when an Allspark fragment had overloaded a train engine and Optimus' crew had not only saved the people on that train, but also successfully captured the Decepticon called Starscream. Ultra Magnus had been injured and so had Jazz and Sentinel had tried to help, but because of his inexperience with fighting Decepticons, he had been more of a decoy while Optimus' crew had been the heroes. Star looked over at Ironhide. "Looks like Bumblebee and Bulkhead didn't need to be part of the Elite Guard to be heroes," she said with a smirk, making Ironhide turn away and grumble to himself a bit of embarrassment.

"A true hero is not in a title, but in one's spark," said Rodimus. "Master Yoketron told me that many times when I was training to be part of the Elite Guard. And he was right."

"I've never known Father to be wrong," said Star with a smile.

"Neither have I," said her sparkmate.

"Approaching spacebridge now," Red Alert said suddenly.

Hot Shot sat up. "Everyone hold on!" He said and gunned the engines, making the ship go onto warp speed into the spacebridge that would take them to Earth. And hopefully get them there in time to keep Megatron away from Sari.

* * *

 **What did Star mean when she asked Rodimus how she could face her father now that he knew what had happened? And what does it have to do with Sari? Stay tuned! Next chapter: Megatron returns with a sinister plan.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Not Done For

**Chapter 6: Not Done For**

Megatron stood near the window of the spacecraft that Soundwave had acquired after his first defeat from the Autobots. The warlord was actually waiting patiently for the 'Con to tell him his report.

"Megatron, this child you described to me is one I know very well," Soundwave said. "Sari Sumdac."

"Yes, that is the child," said Megatron. "I need you to find her for me."

"She will be the one to power your converting machine?" Asked the tape deck.

"Yes," said the warlord with a sinister grin as he went up to the machine that the Constructicons had built sometime back. "If the Key, which now houses most of the Allspark's power, is turned in a certain sequence on this machine, it will allow to either turn something into a weapon or destroy it completely."

Soundwave was thoughtful. "But milord, if the Key is what can power your machine, why do you want the brat?" He asked.

"She is the only one that can make the key work," Megatron answered. "It is synced up to her since the first attack I had with the Autobots. The brat's Key dispersed the Allspark, but it synced itself with her as a safety measure."

"And she would do as you told her to keep her father safe and even her Autobot friends," said Soundwave.

Megatron nodded and smirked before going to the cargo bay, seeing three other machines just like the converting machine. When the Key powered one, it would power the other three, making it easier to destroy the Autobots and Detroit.

"And once her father is prisoner, she'll chose to protect him, and no doubt chose him over the Autobots," he said to himself thoughtfully as he smirked.

"The brat will bring Cybertron to its knees and deliver it to me. And as I rule over the planet as well as Earth, she and her father will be my slaves."

He laughed wickedly as he headed back to the cockpit. "Soundwave, are we near Earth?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Outside of satellite range too," said Soundwave.

Megatron nodded in satisfaction. "Then it's time to go," he said. "Find the child. I'll pay someone a little visit."

He would win the battle and the war this time.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. I'm terrible at writing scenes with just villains in it. Sorry, y'all.**

 **Anyway, now we all know Megatron's plan and why he's so keen to capture Sari. Can Optimus and his crew, along with Jazz and Yoketron keep Sari safe? And will Rodimus and his crew make it to Earth in time to stop Megatron? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Attack And Surprise

**A/N: Okay, it's been a while since I updated this, so here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Attack And Surprise**

Yoketron had been spending the day with his granddaughter and smiled as he noticed Sari had her mother's impatience and her father's loyalty. The young girl then sat down beside him.

"Grandpa, I still want to know why my parents didn't give me to you back then," she said. "Why would they give me to a total stranger?"

Yoketron wrapped an arm around his granddaughter and hugged her comfortingly. "Your mother is a cyberninja, little one," he said gently. "Although I too wonder why, I'm sure she had a good reason and it was no doubt a hard one for her."

At that moment, the alarms went off. "Decepticons!" Bumblebee called out. "Soundwave and Megatron! And Megatron's got Professor Sumdac!"

Sari jumped up, but felt her grandfather catch her. "You must hide, Sari," he said. "They are after you."

Optimus came up. "Prowl. Jazz. You two keep Master Yoketron and Sari safe," he said. "We'll handle these two."

"Call us if you need us, O.P.," said Jazz, a serious note in his voice.

Optimus nodded and headed out with the rest of the team while the three ninjas stayed with Sari, who was worried about her adoptive father. Prowl picked her up and held her comfortingly as she held onto him.

They suddenly heard twin engines and Prowl handed Sari to Master Yoketron while pulling out his shuriken. Jazz pulled out his nunchucks and they kept alert as they saw two planes suddenly enter the base and transform.

"Mister Jazz," said one of them, saluting him respectfully.

Recognizing them, Jazz relaxed and returned the salute. "Jetstorm. Jetfire," he said. "Did Optimus call you?"

They shook their heads. "No, Miss Aquastar and Mr. Rodimus be calling us. They gave us orders to be protecting their daughter," said Jetfire.

Yoketron stood up. "You heard from my daughter?" He asked them.

Both twins bowed in respect to the master cyberninja. "Yes, Master Yoketron," said Jetstorm. "She and Mr. Rodimus be on their way here."

Just then, both Megatron and Soundwave were thrown into the base and Rodimus Prime's crew were right behind them, keeping their weapons trained on the two while Rodimus and Aquastar came in. The femme lashed out with several kicks that knocked down both Decepticons.

Due to being badly damaged, Soundwave converted back to a tape deck and was secured by Red Alert, Hot Shot, and Ironhide while Brawn and Rodimus stood ready in case Megatron tried a cheap shot.

Aquastar grabbed Megatron by his neck and lifted him partway up from the floor and glared at the nearly unconscious warlord. "My daughter is an Autobot and will never be a Decepticon," she snarled at Megatron as she put stasis cuffs on him and nodded to Brawn. "Open the bridge."

The strong Autobot didn't hesitate and Aquastar nodded to Red Alert, who tossed the Decepticon-turned-tape deck to her and the femme delivered a very sharp kick, kicking the tape deck into the portal before lifting Megatron up to his feet and delivering a strong kick to his chest, the momentum from her kick sending the unconscious Decepticon to the Autobot stockade with his minion.

Optimus and his crew then came in with Bulkhead carrying an unharmed Professor Sumdac. "Well, you weren't kidding when you said you'd work fast," said Optimus.

"When you're a cyberninja, you have to work fast," Aquastar said with a smile before going still and her suit opened up and a woman with red hair jumped out and gathered her exoskeletal armor. Rodimus helped her and subspaced it for her.

Sari slowly stepped away from Yoketron and moved closer to the two, who turned to look at her with smiles. "Sari," said Star, kneeling down to her daughter's height, a smile permanently on her face.

"Mom?" The eight year old asked. Star nodded and Sari turned to Rodimus. "Dad?"

"My little princess," Rodimus said, a proud smile on his face.

Tears in her eyes, Sari hugged her mother and father for the first time and they returned the hugs. "We're finally reunited after eight long years," said Star.

Sari then gently pulled away and looked up at them. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you leave me here on Earth? What am I? And…,"

Rodimus placed a gentle finger over his daughter's mouth to gently shush her and smiled gently. "Why don't we all sit down?" He said. "It's going to be quite a story."

Star then saw her father and looked away as shame filled her. Yoketron approached her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Star?" He asked gently.

She looked at him with tears rolling down her face. "Father, I failed," she said.

"How?" He inquired gently.

She took a deep breath. "I should have told you the truth a long time ago, but was too ashamed to face you," she admitted.

She then gestured to the living area where the others were sitting down and he guided her over there. Rodimus held his arms out to his mate and she went into his embrace. "My love?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "It's high time they knew, Rodimus, especially Sari and Father," she said. "And Professor Sumdac, who raised our daughter all this time."

The good professor came forward and placed a hand on Star's shoulder. "Just so you both know, I don't regret saying 'yes' eight years ago when you asked me to raise Sari and keep her safe," he said.

"Thank you, Professor," said Rodimus. "And thank you for caring for Sari all this time."

He then turned to Optimus Prime's crew. "And thank you, Optimus, you and your crew, for protecting my daughter as well," he said.

The Professor and Optimus, along with his crew, nodded and they watched Star take a deep breath. "Well, who's up for a story?" She asked.

* * *

 **Megatron and Soundwave have been defeated and Sari has been reunited with her parents. Next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for: Star and Rodimus tell their friends, Sari, and Yoketron about what really happened eight years ago and Star reveals what she failed at. Stay tuned!**

 **And in the meantime, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. What Really Happened

**Chapter 8: What Really Happened**

 _Eight years ago…_

Star looked at the liquid protoform that she was guarding over. Ever since the awful attack at the dojo and her great uncle had died, she had been guarding it while her father, Master Yoketron, continued to train students to prepare them for when they went into war.

She heard the door to the living quarters open and looked to see Rodimus come in and she smiled at him. "Rodimus," she said in greeting.

"Star," he said with a smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright, for the most part," she admitted as she let him embrace her. "Rodimus, I'm worried for you and your team."

He rubbed her back. "I know, my love," he said before he kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss as she felt her mate's love for her. Being married to him was a dream come true for her.

Suddenly, they heard a noise and turned just in time to find the liquid protoform leap at them. Rodimus instinctively pulled Star into him and turned to shield her, but both felt something lightly brush their arms and saw the protoform settle down and transform into a human child.

Star gasped in shock and Rodimus was frozen in surprise, but then they moved closer. "I don't believe it," said Star. "It's a child."

Rodimus ran a gentle scan and his eyes widened in shock. "She's part human and part Cybertronian," he said.

Star gently picked up the child and held her. "She's so beautiful," she said.

He moved closer to her. "She's our child," he said. "The protoform scanned both our DNA."

Star then felt fear fill her. "What will I tell Father?" She asked. "He'll be furious."

Rodimus gently pulled her closer, being mindful of the newborn. "My love, we didn't know our presence would cause this to happen," he said gently. "We should tell your father."

She looked away. "Rodimus, I promised him I'd make sure nothing happened to the liquid protoform," she said softly. "I've just broken that promise."

Rodimus' eyes widened again, understanding. When a cyberninja made a solemn promise to their master, they were bound to that promise and if that promise was broken, the cyberninja would be shamed and not trusted again. He now looked at his wife.

"Star, we can raise her along with my crew," he said. "We're due to leave soon."

She nodded. Moments later, they were in space and Star felt tears come to her eyes. "I love you, Father," she said softly. "I hope you'll forgive me someday."

She had left a note to tell him she was going with Rodimus, but hadn't given any reason. She now looked down at her new daughter. "I hope that when I do one day tell him about you, he'll love you, my little Sari," she said softly, choosing her daughter's name right then and there.

For about three months, everything went well, until a skirmish with the 'Cons revealed a message that scared Star and Rodimus. One 'Con had said Lockdown knew about their child being the powerful liquid protoform and was hunting for them. Star, in worry and panic, searched all planets for a safe haven for her child and found a man whose history intrigued her. Professor Isaac Sumdac.

* * *

 _Present…_

Star looked at Sari and smiled gently. "Professor Sumdac kindly agreed to take you in while your father and I fought in the war," she said. "And twice a year, he would send us your progress reports, which helped ease the heartache of being unable to see you."

Rodimus nodded. "Lockdown eventually found us, but just before he was defeated, he told us Megatron knew about you, Sari," he said. "When we saw the reports of Megatron on Earth, we headed for here to prevent him from finding you."

"Your father and I also decided it was time to tell your grandfather about you," Star said. "I sent him a message to head to Earth and find you, because you were in danger. Thankfully, he got here before Megatron did."

Master Yoketron stood up. "Sari…is the liquid protoform you had sworn to guard with your life?" He asked quietly.

Star flinched as the question made her feel ashamed and sharply reminded her that she had been a coward to not tell him sooner. "Yes, Father," she said softly. "The protoform had sensed both Rodimus and I and scanned our DNA to create Sari."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Father, I was a coward to not tell you what had happened and I was ashamed to face you after breaking my promise," she said.

He was quiet a moment. "Star, kneel before me," he said quietly.

She did so, head bowed in shame. "Have you anything to say before I speak?" He asked.

"Just a request, Father," she said.

"Then speak."

Star lifted her head up to look at him. "Please don't disown your granddaughter," she pleaded softly before bowing her head again.

Optimus and his crew were having a hard time watching this because he, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl were her adoptive older brothers and their protective instincts were kicking in, as was Ratchet's protective instinct, as Star was his goddaughter.

Master Yoketron placed a firm hand on Star's shoulder and felt her flinch, but noticed she didn't move away, ready to accept the punishment for breaking her promise to him. Sari suddenly jumped up, unable to just sit by and watch. "Grandfather," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

He turned to her. "Yes, little one?" He asked.

Sari looked at her mother and kneeled down so she could see Star's face. "Mom, why did you bring me here to Earth?" She asked.

Star looked at her daughter. "It wasn't safe for you on Cybertron with Lockdown knowing your secret," she said. "I found the Professor to be trustworthy and the best option your father and I had at the time."

She then placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Giving you to a stranger for you safety was the hardest thing your father and I ever had to go through."

Sari saw how this was hurting her mom. "Did you still love me, even though you gave me to…Dad?" She asked hesitantly.

Star looked at her. "Yes," she said. "And I still love you and I don't regret you at all. Nothing in the universe could make me regret you, sweetheart."

Nodding, Sari stood up and went over to her birth father. "Did you still love me too?" She asked him.

"Yes," came his instant answer. "I always have, my little princess."

"Do you regret me?"

" _Never,"_ he said firmly. "Nothing could make me regret you, Sari."

Those words, along with her mother's words, comforting the eight-year-old girl and she hugged both Rodimus and Star, who returned her hugs. Sari then looked up at her grandfather. "Grandfather?" She asked curiously.

He smiled at her and then turned to Star, gently tilting her chin up to look at him. "Star, you didn't fail me," he said. "You swore to keep the protoform safe, which you did."

She looked confused. "How?" She asked.

He gently pulled her up to her feet. "When you realized Sari was in danger, you protected her by bringing her to a planet where our enemies wouldn't find her and then returned to fight the war," he said. "By doing that, you took your promise to another level and kept it at the same time."

Star was surprised. "I…never thought about that," she said. "I was just thinking about keeping Sari safe."

Yoketron smiled again. "You not only kept her safe, but gave me a granddaughter as well," he said. "My daughter, your bravery and selflessness have paid off in both your training and your family."

He then placed both hands on her shoulders. "I could never disown you, my daughter."

As everyone sighed in relief, Star hugged her father, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, Father," she said.

Yoketron rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh," he gently shushed her.

After a few moments, Sari looked over at Red Alert, Hot Shot, Brawn, and Ironhide. Hot Shot smiled at her. "Do you remember us, kid?" He asked.

She nodded. "You guys are part of my family," she said, smiling.

"We're not the only ones, Sari," said Red Alert gently. "You've been with your family this whole time."

The young girl looked confused. "What?" She asked.

Star stood by her father and chuckled. "Sari, your friends are your adoptive family on my side," she said. "Ratchet is my godfather while Optimus, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Bulkhead are my brothers."

"Really?" Sari asked.

"Yes," said Optimus, smiling at her. "Star told us that you were her child a moment before Megatron and Soundwave attacked."

Professor Sumdac came forward. "So, when you Autobots befriended Sari, it was actually an unknown family reunion," he said.

"That's right, Professor," said Star, smiling. "And now, we're all together again. With the Decepticons destroyed, Sari is safe, as is both Cybertron and Earth."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **So, Sari now knows what happened and she's been with her family the whole time. How about that? Bet you all didn't see that coming. :)**

 **Next chapter is the epilogue. Stay tuned to find out what happens. :)**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Never Be Separated Again

**Chapter 9: Never Be Separated Again**

Sari mimicked her mother as Star moved through the motions of a difficult kata with Master Yoketron, Jazz, and Prowl observing them. As Star finished the kata and bowed, she smirked at Prowl in a silent challenge. He smirked back in acceptance and came towards her. Sari moved away to watch her mother and uncle mock fight.

Star moved into a cat stance, which Prowl mimicked before waiting a moment. Star also waited a moment and shifted her foot slightly. He did the same before she leapt up to kick and he blocked her kick with his hands as her other foot landed on his shoulder and she sprang forward into a front flip and land in a crouch before swinging her leg out, which Prowl jumped over and went to mock punch her when she slid like a snake between his open legs and grabbed his ankles with her hands before her legs reached up and her ankles wrapped around his neck, forcing him to bend backwards as she pulled him down. He tapped her leg in submission and she released her hold on him and they both stood up before nodding to each other and Prowl came in with a kick that she ducked under and sprang up to catch him under the chin, but he caught her hands and and crossed her arms over each other so that she was hugging herself while he kept ahold of her wrists. She tapped his wrist in submission and he let her go.

"Straightjacket hold," she said, stretching her shoulders.

"Cobra's tail neck lock," he said, rolling his neck to stretch it.

She smiled and dropped into a cat stance again. "How about a kata and attack? You choose," she said.

"Circuit breaker," he said immediately.

She nodded. Circuit breaker was a tough kata that not only required skilled attacks, but also skilled defense. In other words, both the attacker and defender had to do each part of the kata accurately as if they were enemies.

Master Yoketron smiled. He rarely allowed his students to perform that particular kata, but he decided to let them do it. It would be a treat for Sari to see her mother and uncle perform.

Jazz gently lifted Sari up onto his shoulders so that she could have a better view of the mock fight. "This is one you don't want to miss any part of," he whispered to her with a smile.

"Thanks," she whispered back with a smile as she turned to watch her mother and uncle.

Star made the first move, a punch followed by a high kick. Prowl countered by grabbing her punch in his hand and ducking under her leg as she completed the kick and he trapped her arm under her leg, forcing her back onto her supporting leg as she grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing him to let go of her trapped arm and grab her other arm as she flipped him over on his back.

Sari watched as the two met each other's attacks strongly and grew a bit worried. "Will they get hurt?" She whispered to Jazz.

He shook his head. "Circuit breaker requires a lot of discipline in holding back on the attacks and defense," he whispered reassuringly to her. "While they are meeting each attack, they are making sure they don't hurt each other. Did you see earlier how Prowl tapped your mother's leg to get her to let go of him and she did the same a moment later?"

"Yes," she whispered, seeing her mother once again trap Prowl in a take-down maneuver and sit on his back. He tapped her arm and she let go while blocking a kick aimed for her shoulder.

"When Prowl did that, he was silently telling her that she was using too much force in the maneuver, to which she let him up. When he had her in that straightjacket hold, she did the same because he was applying too much force as well," Jazz explained.

"That is why I let very few students do this kata," Master Yoketron whispered. "Too many would get caught up in the heat of it and forget not to use too much force when the kata requires that an enemy's anger be turned into a mutual respect."

"Wow," Sari said in amazement, still keeping her voice down. "That doesn't sound easy."

"It's not," Jazz whispered. "But it's effective when properly utilized."

They watched as Prowl and Star each met the other's right side swing arm with their wrists, which ended the kata. They shook hands and then stepped back a step and bowed to each other. Master Yoketron came up to them. "Well done, you two," he said to them.

"Thank you, Master," they said in respectful unison before Star winced and felt her left shoulder. Prowl felt a sharp twinge in his neck and winced as well.

"Guess I got a little carried away," Star said ruefully.

"I'm afraid I did as well," Prowl admitted.

Master Yoketron chuckled. "Actually, one can't finish Circuit breaker without feeling some pain, not even a cyberninja master," he said as he applied pressure to some pressure points on the back of Prowl's neck and on Star's shoulder. Both sighed in relief as the technique got rid of their pain.

Just then, Sari let out a squeak of surprise as she was gently grabbed off of Jazz's shoulders and brought into two arms. She turned to find her father smiling at her. "Daddy," she groaned good naturedly as she hugged him.

He chuckled in amusement. "You take after your mother in her fascination of Circuit-Su," he said with a smile.

"I would hope so," said Star. "After all, she is the daughter, granddaughter, and niece of three cyberninjas, one being a master."

A chuckle filled the room as they headed for the main room where Optimus was checking the monitors. "It's peaceful once again," he reported with a smile.

"That's great," said Bumblebee.

Sari looked up at her parents. "Does this mean you two will never have to go away again?" She asked hopefully.

"That's right, Sari," said her mother, picking her up in her arms. "We'll never be separated again."

"And I have just sent more satellites into space to put a shield around Earth," said Professor Sumdac. "No more hostile alien attacks."

"That's great, Papa," said Sari with a smile.

When the family had been reunited, Isaac Sumdac had given Rodimus and his crew permission to stay at Sumdac Tower and make it their base. He had even offered the same to Optimus and his crew, who politely declined, expressing it was better to have two bases in Detroit to better protect the large city.

As Rodimus' crew had been moving in to the Tower, Star and Rodimus had spoken with the Professor and Sari. "You've been a huge part of Sari's life as her adoptive father, Professor," Star had said. "We would like you to continue to be part of her family."

"But I can't have two dads, can I?" Sari had asked.

"Says who?" Rodimus had asked. "I don't see why not."

The Professor then had a wonderful idea. "Sari, you can have both Rodimus and I as your fathers, but instead of calling both of us 'Dad', call one of us that and then choose another name for the other one," he had said.

"A wonderful idea, Professor," Star had said in approval.

Sari had thought about it and had decided to call Rodimus 'Dad' and Professor Sumdac 'Papa'. Both had accepted the titles proudly.

Sari now went over to Master Yoketron. "Grandfather, could you tell me more about before you became a cyberninja master?" She asked.

He smiled. "Sounds like it's story time," he said as he led the way to the living room. Before they went in, Rodimus pulled Star into his arms and kissed her deeply and she returned it.

"This family will never be separated again," he said. "I'll make sure of it."

"So will I, my love," she said as they headed in and sat down just as Master Yoketron began telling the story to his wonderful, extended family.

* * *

 **And that concludes "Family Isn't Too Far Away." I want to express a huge thanks to all of you who reviewed, faved, followed, and read this story. And I want to express a huge thanks for being patient with me. I promise that my next Transformers story will be "A Sparkling's Love Can Change A Mech". So be on the lookout. I will post the first chapter of that story soon. :)**

 **Again, thank you all so much. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
